versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Josuke Higashikata (Part 8)
Josuke Higashikata '(sometimes called '''Gappy '''by fans to prevent confusion with a similarly named character) is the protagonist of JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Part 8: JoJolion. He is a fusion of Josefumi Kujo and Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion) Background Josuke is the fusion between Yoshikage Kira and Josefumi Kujo. Kira was a marine surgeon whose mother Holy fell ill from the Rock Disease, a curse plaguing the existence of the Kira and the Higashikata bloodline. Kira learned of the existence of the Rokakaka Smuggling Organization by accident, and the existence of the Rokakaka, a miraculous fruit which could heal any ailment at the cost of another body part. Determined to steal the fruit, Kira enlisted the help of Josefumi, a former patient of Holy's who was grateful to Holy for saving his life, and a Stand user. However, Josefumi advised to only steal a branch or two to graft them and get as many fruits as they wanted. Together the two stole branches from under Aisho Dainenjiyama's nose. Several months later, after the earthquake, the fruits were almost ripe. Kira and Josefumi were confronted by Tamaki Damo and his organization, who managed to learn about the theft and tracked them down. Damo fatally wounded Kira by cutting out his liver, but the latter used Killer Queen to make an explosive distraction, fatally receiving shrapnel in the head. Josefumi and Kira drifted to the place where they kept the only two Rokakaka available, and Josefumi, after fighting off the A. Phex Brothers, used all the fruits to save Kira. An aftershock happened, causing Josefumi and Kira to fall into a fissure. The properties of the ground mixed the two together, and thus Josuke was born. (Source: JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure wiki) Stats 'Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Should be as strong if not stronger as some of the earlier acts of Johnny Joestar’s Tusk due to Soft & Wet being a close range power Stand). Speed: Massively Faster than Light (Should be just as fast as Tusk). Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Can take hits from many powerful stand users on his level). Hax: Blood Manipulation (While he has never done it, it is entirely possible for Josuke to remove all the blood from someone’s body using Soft & Wet), Air Manipulation (Using Soft & Wet, Josuke has removed the oxygen from someone’s lungs), Sight Manipulation (Blinded Joshu Higashikata the first time he met him using his bubbles), Bodily Manipulation (As well as the previously mentioned things that Josuke can steal, there are many other possible body functions he could steal such as hearing, smell, touch, taste, the functions of muscles, etc) Environmental Manipulation (As well as removing attributes from people, Josuke can remove attributes from his surroundings, for example when he removed the smell of an area or friction from the floor), Durability Negation (His bubbles can go underneath a victim’s skin and attack their insides once the bubble pops), Sound Manipulation (Josuke can steal sound from an object) Intelligence: High (Can come up with very creative battle strategies on the fly) Stamina: Very high (Keeps on fighting and looking for answers even when in immense pain, even once continued to try and fight while melting) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Soft & Wet': Josuke’s stand. A short ranged power stand with the ability to create soap bubbles that can be used for a variety of effects. **'Plundering': Soft & Wet’s main ability, allows him to “steal” an attribute from something for a limited amount of time, while this is never specified, it’s implied he can only steal one attribute at a time. Josuke is unable to use this ability on himself, only on other people and the surroundings. These bubbles can pop later and return the attribute to the object. ***Examples of attributes plundered: ****Human Sight: After first awakening his power, Josuke blinded Joshu Higashikata with one of his bubbles, taking away his sight. ****Sound: Josuke steals the sound from a light switch meaning that it made no noise if it was destroyed or turned off. ****Friction: Josuke takes friction from the room above him’s floor, turning the floor into a slippery surface. ****Water contained in the human body: With a single bubble, Josuke removes all of the water in a woman’s body (it does this by creating small holes that the water runs out from). ****A Cat’s Fur: Josuke removes a cat’s fur in its entirety using his bubbles. ****Facial Hair: Using individual soap bubbles, Josuke is able to remove his own facial hair and place it on someone else’s face. ****Flames (possibly): Using individual soap bubbles, Josuke is able to potentially remove the heat from flames while he was on fire, but this could also be the soap bubbles’ pop, creating moisture sufficient to put out the fire. **'Plundering physical objects': Soft & Wet’s soap bubbles have also shown the ability to store objects inside of them, plundering them, without taking away any attributes. This works on objects small and large alike, as Josuke can generate large bubbles to carry away human sized targets. **'Skin piercing bubbles': Once hit by Soft & Wet, soap bubbles will travel inside the victim’s body, piercing through their skin, and pop, causing internal bleeding. Techniques No notable techniques. Equipment No notable equipment Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Can’t use his bubbles on himself. *Likely cannot plunder more than one attribute at a time. *Has four testicles. Versus Compendium's Conclusions *'Notable Wins:' **Loser *'Notable Losses:' **Winner *'Inconclusive Matches:' Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Heroes Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Characters Category:Summoners Category:Massively Faster than Light Category:Humans